1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing a film from a liquid phase, and to a film obtained by such a method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of producing a film such as an electrically conductive metal film for use as an interconnection or a terminal, and to a film such as an electrically conductive metal colloid film having excellent conductivity obtained by that method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, various functional films (thin films such as an electrically conductive film and an insulating film) used in electronic devices such as a semiconductor device are formed by a process in a vacuum such as vacuum evaporation, chemical vapor deposition, and sputtering.
Because the above-described process is performed in a vacuum, a large-sized and complicated apparatus is generally needed. Thus, there is a need for a process for more easily producing a high-performance thin-film.
An object of the present invention is to at least provide a method of producing a film (thin film) having a good characteristic in a simple manner using a simple apparatus.
The present invention provides a method of producing a film, which may include the steps of forming a colloid layer on a substrate, and irradiating the surface of the colloid layer with an energy beam such that higher energy beam absorption occurs in the colloid layer than in the substrate.
The present invention is based at least on an idea of the present inventor that if a metal colloid is subjected to a particular process, an organic component contained in the metal colloid is removed, and metal-to-metal contacts are formed, thereby achieving the above object.